guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mark of Protection
I disagree with the Build suggestion on this one. Because this skill is usually used by Healing monks with little or no points in protection prayers. That's because after you use this all your other protection skills became useless for 10 seconds, so it is more usefull to use little or no other protection skills with this elite and there are little or no downsides to this, because the healing effect is really not the point of this, it's that this skill will make player immune to damage for 10s and that effect is not linked to any attribute. --Geeman 01:02, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) :Reversal and MoP don't make you invulnerable. They both reverse only up to their stated damage. With high protection, it's almost invulnerability. A hit that's hard enough can still hurt or things that make you "lose" health go through everything (I believe; I know they go through protective spirit). With zero protection, MoP reverses only 6 damage, so if you get hit for less than 12, you get healed. If you get hit for 12, it's negated. If you get hit for more than twelve, you take that damage less twelve, effectively. But, the range is relatively wide so the effect grows quickly. --Fyren 01:49, 31 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I'm not sure that is true, Fyren, with regards to MoP. I've seen mobs take 1 damage whilst this skill has been active, but never any more. This leads me to believe that it negates all damage (apart from some rounding error generated 1 dam point) and give you back a portion of it as HP. 148.177.129.213 20:14, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I'm certain that's how reversal and MoP work. The only explanation I can offer for always hitting for one is you were always hitting for the same damage or you weren't paying enough attention. --Fyren 20:56, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::That would imply that, as a mesmer using 12 Fire attrib. I was never doing more than (49x2=)98 damage. And that I was therefore consistently doing 99 damage. Does that sound very likely? I was also using Backfire worth 119 damage. *shrug* It isn't worth arguing about, I'm just stating what I've experienced. 148.177.129.213 21:42, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::If you're always using the same spell, you'll get the same damage, of course. Also, some spells have the same damage for a given attribute value, like fireball, flame burst, and meteor for example. --Fyren 23:14, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Mark of protection nullifies all damage that is not health degeneration or sacrificing. You simply get hit by 0 damage! If someone casts backfire ... on me i cast mark of protection on self losing >100 health and than I cast anything happily healing self >50 health because backfire gets nullified and heals me because it triggers Mark of Protection. Ollj :::::::Take MoP. Reduce your prot down to 0. Find something that hits hard. Cast MoP on yourself. Get hit. Watch your health plummet because it doesn't nullify all damage. It works as I described before. --Fyren 00:42, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::I'd just like to point out that the guy who didn't leave a sig wasn't me, in case that wasn't clear. Like I said, I'm not going to argue. At least, not until I've tried what you just said :P 148.177.129.213 00:52, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::::It works exactly as Fyren described. It will only nullify damage up to its maximum, everything after that is suffered as normal (though you will still be healed for the amount nullified.)--Kiiron 10:28, 23 October 2005 (EST) :::::::::: The description, hwoever, says that INSTEAD of taking damage, etc etc etc, meaning that you don't take damage, and get healed for that much instead. :::::::::::I reverted your edit. Whatever you think the description implies, that's not how it acts. The old note was correct. --68.142.14.33 04:32, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Yes, I just made a test, it's true. The grammar is clumsy though, so I don't know why you reverted it instead of correcting it. Silk Weaker 04:58, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ---- I must say, this skill is absolutely sublime for a W/Mo. The LAST thing people expect. You're down to 25% health and all of a sudden!! All hits are healing you!! :) Then the mesmer shows up.. :( --Karlos 23:01, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :The problem is that W/Mo themself are a broken concept. At least in 95% of the cases. Your might be able to survive a ton of hits, but any opposing team with half a brain to share between them will attack you last, so it's all for nothing. Of course W/Mo make great barrel holders and gear carries =P --Xeeron 11:15, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::A W/Mo is pretty effective in PvE, if the tanking is done right... i.e. you don't see the ele running past you into the enemies and then complaining that the tanks aren't doing their part. If you can get the big bad warriors on the other side to collapse on you, then you have done your job. It's poor running and casting by the other members of the team that render a warrior useless. It is IMPERATIVE to wait that extra 2 seconds while the mobs pile up on the warriors, yet 95% of the human players don't get that. ::Now, in PvP, a W/Mo needs a LOT more skill top play, but they can be a real bother to take down. I have seen a single W/Mo revive his entire team while the other team tries to bring him down. --Karlos 12:29, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::: The other team needed a mesmer. I've fallen in love with that class recently. 148.177.129.213 16:59, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::That is because the AI lacks the half a brain I mentioned. Yes, W/mo can be nice for tanking. But 60% of good tanking is the team moving correctly, 30% is the warrior moving correctly, only 10% the skills you are using. I tank a lot with my W/E (defensive stance, bonettis defense, shields up, watch yourself together with some fire spells) and I dont miss the Mo part a bit. In PvP, you can possibly come up with a good W/Mo, but it is hard. And 99% of PvP W/Mo would be better of choosing another secondary. That all being said, W/Mo's do make good runners =) --Xeeron 07:31, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::: I feel that this discussion would be benificial over the w/mo page, because people need to learn that mending isn't going to save anyone, etc etc etc. Really, 6 health per second? Really?? I would like to note, however, that Vigorous spirit on an Axe war is very efficient, look at Cyclone axe and Triple Chop. With both, you can use the skills quite often, and the vigorous spirit triggers alot too, as well as charging adrenaline like mad. Note also that Vig Spirit has a small energy req, short cast time, as well as a long duration. It'd keep (while enchanted) mods up. An additional person who has a hard resurrect is good too. I'd add Judge's Insight to the list of nifty skills (it is), but energy would be a problem. I do see a place for war/mo, and now that Assassins took over as the choice class for Leeroy Jenkins wannabes, they skill level of the average w/mo is probably going to increase, however slightly. Silk Weaker 05:07, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ---- I think the usage and build sections should be removed. A notes section can be added if someone thinks it's worth salvaging anything from what's there or this talk page. --Fyren 01:33, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) Trivia i think this skills refers to the "hand of Fatima" hehe Indefinite? This can be kept up indefinetely with Arcane Echo and Mimicry, +% enchant gear, possibly? :No, you'll only get 12s out of +20% enchanting, so that gives you 36s, which is short of even mark's 45s recharge. And after that there's a while until you'll get AE or mimicry back. --Fyren 00:40, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::Include Blessed Aura and you can.--Ender A 03:50, 18 October 2006 (CDT) It may be kept up if arcane minimcry copies glyph of renewal. I haven't tested it though and probably never will. Jasonwig :D 22:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Spirits I'm not sure if it is a bug or something else but damage from spirits (bloodsong, pain, etc) doesn't seem to trigger mark of protection. Anyone know why? Lethal 15:24, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Well Bloodsong doesn't deal damage, but Pain is a different matter entirely. 220.233.103.77 16:12, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Spirit damage is always armor ignoring so it doesn't effect the reduction and healing from mark of protection. :That sounds rather wrong. Fine, Bloodsong steal health, but MoP does protect against any damage, armor-ignoring or not. So MoP should work fine agains all spirits, except bloodsong. 85.226.56.133 20:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Compatibility Say you have Protective Spirit and MoP on you, with 12 protection, and you have 480 health. You take 200 damage. Does Protective Spirit act first, reducing the damage dealt to 48, and then MoP reverses this damage (healing for 48 hp instead), or does MoP act first, letting 151 damage through (negated by PS to 48) and then healing for 49 health? 09:48, 8 December 2006 (CST) :You have to see what order they are on you. That way you can tell what is triggered first then second. From what I can tell (and i might be wrong about this) is the most recent enchantment on you gets activated 1st. So if you have Protective Spirit (PS) on you and THEN MoP gets casted on you. MoP would negate dmg first, and heal you for that negated dmg, while PS would then reduce the remaining dmg to a mere 48 (assuming you have 480 health). Ferdoc 21:17, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :actually the first enchantment triggers first, not the most recent Dumazz is 느트트수 17:34, 15 January 2008 (UTC)